A passenger conveyor (such as an escalators or a moving walkway) is increasingly widely applied in public places such as subways, shopping malls, airports, and the like, and the running safety thereof becomes increasingly important.
During running of a passenger conveyor, abnormalities such as reverse running, speed anomaly, Step missing, Landing Plate displacement or missing may occur, causing major safety accidents; or during a repair operation of the passenger conveyor, no Barrier is disposed due to a non-standard operation while the passenger conveyor is in a repair running state, and in this case, if a passenger enters the passenger conveyor, a major safety accident also occurs easily.